1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an image sensor, and more particularly, to a pixel signal processing apparatus for removing noise in an image sensor having a column parallel structure and a CMOS image sensor using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a column parallel structure, each comparator of a readout block operates in a differential mode to effectively remove a first noise caused by power supplied to the comparator in a common node.
However, row-to-row noise or a second noise occurring in a pixel due to power supplied to the pixel is contained in a pixel signal and then applied to the readout block. Thus, pixel data including the row-to-row noise is output without removal of the row-to-row noise, which causes row-to-row fluctuation or row-to-row shading in the pixel data.